


The Mushroom Princess and the Goat Knight

by Mioniel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey finds herself lost and alone in the Twilight Forest after Teep gets lost and Rythian dies. After wandering around aimlessly for days, she stumbles upon the Rainbow Forrest and it’s kingdom; The Mushroom Realm. The current King of the Mushrooms offers her safety and a place among his court. Zoey accepts, not knowing he’s actually after her powers and her role as the Mushroom Heir from a long lost prophecy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

Zoey wakes up when it’s still dark, forgetting for a moment that she’s in the Twilight Forrest, where it’s always dark. After a minute it hits her. How long has she been sleeping? She vaguely remembers that she had found a castle before she went to sleep. The king and his people had given her food and a room to sleep in. She remembers the leafs of the trees the castle was surrounded by. Quickly she jumps out of bed to look out the window. In the dim light of the ever rising moon, rainbow colored leaves glitter. The beautiful radiant colors make her feel carefree for a moment, but she’s not. How could she, when Teep was lost and Rythian… Rhytian had died. Tears filled her eyes and she did not try to remove them. She remembered his death clearly, for he had died in her arms.  
“Zoey I miss you. Zoey I need you.. Zoey I… Love... You...” His last words ringed in her ears. She sat on the ground then, sobbing. Hugging herself tight. She had lost everything and even though she was surrounded by mushrooms, she had never felt so alone.  
After a while Zoey picked herself up. She walked over to the table, where her belongings where put by the guards, together with clean clothes. She looked through her stuff, what was left of it anyway. Her scepter was gone, the guards must have taken it. But it did not really matter since she didn’t like it much. It stank of death. But it had been her only weapon, aside from her arm. But Fishton was still there, together with some of the things they had found in the Forest. She packed her bag again and dressed herself. When she was ready, she left her room. Outside two guards were waiting for her.  
“Your awake, very well,” said one of them. Without saying anything else, the guided her through the castle. It was a beautiful building, with huge rooms reaching sky high and brilliant colored windows. It was filled with plants and other greenery. The entire palace was build out of white brick, the opposite of Blackrock Castle. It felt like the memory punched a hole in her chest. Blackrock was gone and though they had found a new base, it meant nothing without Rythian.

Zoey and her escorts then arrived in the throne room. The throne was build out of large white tree branches covered with moss and mushrooms and a number of red pillows for comfort. Though simple, the throne looked royal and made the man who sat upon it look like a king. Or maybe it was because he was a king. The Mushroom King. Zoey had known Mushroom Kings before, but none who looked this royal.  
The king had long golden hair and a pretty face. He wore red and green fabrics that shined with every move he made. His crown was filled with gems and in his hands, he held a scepter. Zoey’s scepter. Confusion struck her. Why was a king this rich holding a scepter she had just randomly found? It must be special then, she figured, like Rythian said…  
“Stranger! Tell me your name and what brings you here!” Said the king while standing up. He sounded like each word was an order for a royal execution.  
“My name is Zoey and I fear I am lost in this land. I’m not from here you see, I came through a portal,” was her answer. She did not feel save here, but she was surrounded my mushrooms, this place could not be so bad… However she had not forgotten her time with the Brown Mushroom Rebels.  
“A... Portal... You say… Do you practice magic?”  
“Yeah… Well, not really. I’m more into electronics and computers,” she showed her arm to the king, who looked confused.  
“Elec..? Well it does not matter. So you do not practice magic.” Before Zoey can object, the King continues his questioning.  
“And… This scepter… How did you get it?”  
“I found it, why do you ask? Also I would like to have it back, it was my only weapon and the Twilight Forest is a dangerous place” She no longer felt like being polite. The king glanced at her like he wasn’t sure she just said that.  
“And I’m a dangerous man. It is mine now. See it as payment for our hospitality.” He said. He seated himself again on his throne and cleared his throat.  
“Guards, take her away.” For a moment Zoey was confused, but when the guards took her by her arms and started dragging her down a different hallway than the one that leads to her room, it hit her. She was being imprisoned. She started struggling and shouted for help, but the guards only held her tighter. The last thing she saw before being dragged out of the room was the king fondle her scepter.

Zoey woke from a short, restless slumber. Her prison cell was dark and cold. There was no bed or anything that could suffice as one, so she had slept on the hard stone. She had been woken by the sound of someone entering. After a few seconds her eyes adjusted to the light of the torch the person was carrying and saw it was a guard. He was holding several plates with a bit of food and delivered them to the cells of the prisoners. However, he skipped her cell.  
“They are leaving me to die.” For a moment, Zoey felt like giving in, but something made her call the guard out, before he could leave.  
“Hey! You didn’t bring me anything to eat!” She said. The guard froze and took a moment before he turned around.  
“You’re.. You’re not getting anything,” he said shivering. Was he afraid? That would be foolish, she was locked up after all.  
“Why not,” she asked, “am I to be executed?” The guard looked startled.  
“I… I… Can’t tell!”  
“Please just tell me why? I have no idea what I did do to deserve this fate…” She didn’t expect it would, but her sad plea helped. The guard walked up close to her cell and started whispering the truth to her.  
“W… Well, the king is afraid of you. There is a prophecy you see? About you. It tells about your coming and how you’ll save the Mushroom Kingdom from the king. It tells about your scepter and your knight and everything…”  
Though the whole thing was confusing, the last bit struck her most. Did he mean Rythian?  
“My… Knight? I have no knight. Your king is confused, he must have the wrong girl.” The guard looked upset.  
“So… You’re not the Mushroom Rebel?” Zoey had been a mushroom rebel once and she did not see why she wouldn’t be one again. But she was barely willing to keep on living, let alone save an entire kingdom. She wasn’t even certain that this kingdom needed any saving. Sure, the king was a jerk, but the people weren’t oppressed? Or where they? She had only seen little of the kingdom, there was no way for her to know what was going on.  
“I’m not sure,” Zoey told the guard, “it’s possible I guess, but I am not familiar with any prophecy about me.” The guard thought about what she said for a moment, but then stood up and took his keys in his hand.  
“If there is any chance at all that you are what the king fears you are, than your fate is worth more than mine.” He opened her cell and helped her out.  
“Take the stairs up and go left. That’s the best way out from here. Run, find safety and do not look back. But promise me, that you’ll not leave this realm without doing anything you can to save it!”  
Zoey gave the man a grateful hug.  
“What will happen to you?” She knew the answer of course, but she wanted to hear a brighter outcome.  
“I will do what I can to distract the other guards and lead them to the other side of the castle, clearing the way for you. Then, when it is discovered what I did, I will most likely be executed after being tortured for any clue on where you are going.” Zoey had hoped he would lie about his fate, so she might not feel so guilty for it.  
“You can’t do that! Come with me, you do not need to die like that!” But the guard shook his head and told her this was their best shot.  
“Go now! Otherwise I’ll die for nothing!” Zoey did what he had told her and ran.


	2. The Goat Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the second chapter is finally here! I have no idea what took me so long and I hope that the last 3 chapters will be done soon. 
> 
> Some warnings apply to this chapter (though it’s nothing mayor, nor described in great detail or anything): family member death mention and drowning.

For Fiona, it all began with a girl falling from the sky. literally. From the cliffs upon which the royal castle was build, a girl with flaming red hair fell. She landed in the ocean underneath them, close to Fiona’s goat farm. Fiona was just guiding the Goats from the fields back to the stables when it happened. Quickly, without really thinking, Fiona jumped on the back of her fastest Goat and raced it to the shore. The goat carried her as far into the ocean as his height allowed, then Fiona dived into the water.

“ _Where are you?”_ Fiona thought as she searched the water. The girl was nowhere to be seen and she didn’t remember where exactly she had disappeared beneath the water’s surface.

 

Just when Fiona thought the girl was lost, she saw the red of her hair. With the last air in her lungs, Fiona managed to get to the girl. It cost Fiona all her energy to get her to the shore and when they arrived, the girl wasn’t breathing anymore. Desperate, Fiona began to push the girls chest, in an attempt to resurrect her.

When the girl started coughing up water, it felt like all the weight in the world had fallen of Fiona’s shoulders. But the relieve she felt disappeared when she saw the panic in the other girls eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re save. You’re save,” said Fiona, trying to calm her down. “C’mon, I live over there. Let’s get you dry and warm, okay?” Fiona lifted the girl onto the back of her goat and brought her to the farmhouse.

When they were crossing the fields, Fiona really looked at the girl for the first time. Her clothes where torn in several places and she was covered in wounds, both old and new ones. The new ones where just cuts and scratches, most likely from running through the dense forest on the cliffs. The older ones where worse. Fiona knew the monsters from the Twilight Forest well, this was their work. She also had two thick, pink scars that began on her cheeks and down her neck, like some kind of claw mark. Fiona wondered where those came from. Her lips where blue from drowning, her hair was a mess and yet, she was the most beautiful person Fiona had ever seen.

When they got inside, Fiona lit the fire place and took off most of her own wet clothes. The red haired girl was slowly getting herself together by then and followed Fiona’s lead. Shyly, the two girls undressed next to each other. Neither of them spoke. Fiona picked up two blankets and put the soup she had prepared this afternoon on the fire.

“Here,” Fiona said when she gave the girl one of the blankets. The redhead quickly wrapped herself up and looked at Fiona. “Thanks,” she said, “for saving me.”

“It was my brother who thought me to swim, you should thank him.” Fiona answered.

“You have a brother?” The girl asked

“I had 3 brothers, once.” Memories came back to her.

“ _C’mon Fi! You can go further!” Fiona looked at her brother with eyes full of fear. The water was really deep here and she could barely stand, but if her brother believed in her, she could do it. Fiona dived._

Fiona’s thoughts were interrupted by the girl. “My name is Zoey, by the way,” she said.

“Nice to meet you Zoey, I’m Fiona,” answered Fiona.

 

“So then,” said Fiona while sitting down next to Zoey, “are you going to tell me what happened?” Zoey didn’t look at her, she just looked straight at the fire.

Fiona sighed, “if it has something to do with the king, just know that I won’t sell you out to him.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Fiona looked straight at Zoey when she spoke, “the king and I have a history,” she said, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Zoey nodded, “The king had me locked up for some reason. I was told by… someone, that the king is afraid of me because of some prophecy.”

“Someone?” Asked Fiona, noticing Zoey’s face had grown sad when she mentioned this someone.

“A guard who helped me escape,” sighed Zoey.

Fiona’s mind automatically wandered to the one prophecy that had changed her life. The one prophecy she would give her life for to come true.

“What prophecy?” She whispered, her voice suddenly smothered by sadness.

“Something about a Mushroom Rebel saving the kingdom with some scepter and a Knight,” Zoey took Fiona’s hand, “are you okay?”

Slightly startled by the sudden gesture of the other girl and the difficulty she had with hiding her sorrow, Fiona began to tell the Prophecy that she had seen come true in her dreams a hundred times.

“ _One day, when a corrupt and evil king sits the Throne of The Mushroom Kingdom, a girl shall fall through a portal and find her way to the Twilight Forrest. She is The Mushroom Princess and the only true heir to the throne. She shall ride into battle wielding the Scepter of Life Draining. She shall fight side by side with her Goat Knight. Together, they shall triumph and their rule shall mark a new era.”_

“Technically I jumped through it,” grinned Zoey and squished Fiona’s hand before letting it go.

“Why are you laughing,” asked Fiona through her tears, but Zoey's sudden happiness worked contagious and Fiona laughed with her.

“It really sounds like the stories someone used to tell me,” Zoey’s smile dropped, “but I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough,” answered Fiona and Zoey answered that with a sad half smile.

 

They sat silently for a while. Fiona guessed the other girl was thinking about the prophecy. Her own thoughts where about it as well. The prophecy and what it had meant for her brothers. The bitter, bitter Irony. No one in the realms could have guessed the Goat Knight could be a _girl_. Only male goat shepherds where called to the castle and never returned. Women weren't knighted, women didn't fight. Her brothers where murdered because of the Kings paranoia, yet here they where. Two girls, barely women. Destined to reclaim and rule a kingdom together. Fiona had dreamed many times that _she_ would be the Goat Knight to fulfill the prophecy. Back then, the thought made her feel silly and naive. But now, with the Princess sitting next to her. She dared to dream again.

 

Zoey went over the prophecy again and again. Now that she knew the whole thing it kinda made sense. The Mushrooms from her own world could talk to her, she could talk to them. She could hear the yellowy mushrooms from the Twilight Forest as well, but they spoke a language she couldn’t understand. It also explained why this world was so overwhelming to her. The previous world where she had lived was simply not the world she belonged in, not _truly_. The mushrooms had guided her to this place for years. She hadn’t come here by accident. It’s like what Rythian had said; _“I think there’s a reason we’re here, remember the shrine.”_

Zoey had just followed the lights. It was the only path she could have walked, it was destiny. And Rythian had died for that destiny.

Carefully, Zoey looked over at Fiona. Fiona's hair was slowly drying. It was really curly and adorable. Out of nowhere, Fiona had appeared and saved her from drowning. It was like the stories about two heroines Rythian had told her so often. She blushed awkwardly, only in her mind did those heroines become "more" than friends.

"So.. Do you believe this prophecy is true?" Zoey asked. Fiona had become so sad earlier, that asking her about it again made anxiety well up in her chest. Zoey closed her eyes and focused. _She was safe. She was with a woman who had saved her life. She was save._

"Yes," said Fiona with such a large amount of certainty, that all doubt faded from Zoey's thoughts.

“Then I do as well,” responded Zoey, “but before I can try to overthrow this king, I need to know that his rule is really as terrible as the prophecy claims. I don't do violence unless there is no other option.”

Fiona flinched. It was barely visible, Zoey wouldn't have seen it if she had not been studying Fiona so intensely. She realized she must have hit an old wound of Fiona's but she had to know the truth.

“I will take you to the town tomorrow, so you can see for yourself,” said Fiona, who looked lost in her thoughts, “and I will tell you my own story as well.”

 

Fiona couldn't look Zoey in her eyes while she told her story, she had never spoken about what had happened to her and her family to anyone. She told Zoey about the letter and later the kings men who had appeared at their house and demanded for her brothers and father to go to the Kings castle. Her father had forbidden Fiona and her mother to follow them, with a look in his eyes that had suggested he knew what was about to happen. Fiona hadn't listened, she had always been very headstrong, even as a young girl. She didn't remember it clearly, but she remembered enough. She had seen the king standing in front of 40 or so herders, all men, and tell them why they couldn't be allowed to live. She had run home then, surely her mother could do something. Her mother had left for the caste straight away, leaving her with their neighbors. Her family had never come home. She had taken over the farm, holding on the the prophecy with all her heart until one day, it might come true.

And now, that day had come.

 


End file.
